Hopeless
by NeKoT
Summary: [Feliz Cumple Twin] Desde el momento que nos conocimos, supe que era un sentimiento sin esperanza... BxK... [One.shot]


¡NihaO!... pues no quise que pasar desapercibida… ¿Cómo podría permitirlo?. Así que acá me tienen…

**Disclaimer:: **Ya lo saben todos… y ya me canse de repetir…

**Parejas:: **Bryan/Kai

**Genero:: **Shonen-Ai (Buu.. sigo trabada con los lemmons)

**Dedicatoria::** ¡Yeah!. Dado que es un B/K supongo que saben a quien esta dedicada, y en todo caso igual lo anuncio: _Mi Hermosa Twin __**Zhena HiK**_… _Cariño mío, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y no podía dejar pasar una fecha tan especial como esta (aunque ya ando algo atrasada después de todo n.ñ) ¡Y mira!. Esta pequeña cosa nació durante toda la tarde y me empeñe en terminarla a como diera lugar… te lo mereces (y espero realmente te guste) porque Te Adoro mucho, además::_

_**. . ¡F e L ! z -- C u M p L e A ñ O s -- T w I n: . .**_

†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\**

**. . : «H o p ****e l**** e s s» : . .**

†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\**

_**N**_o era un lugar agradable. Eso lo había descubierto desde el primer instante que pies tocaron las rechinante madera que revestía el suelo y mi estomago lo resintió en cuanto percibí el olor mohoso de las grises paredes. No era lo que había soñado, pero al menos era _algo_ que mantenía mi cabeza lejos de la nevada de invierno.  
Tenía aproximadamente diez años cuando llegue a ese lugar. No lo había planificado, simplemente se dio la oportunidad. Un orfanato, tan roído por el tiempo como por la humedad, además de que las ancianas mujeres que la habitaban no daban mejor aspecto al lugar. Siempre había quedado relegada la idea de adentrarme en un lugar semejante, no me gustaba verme sujeto a reglas, ni mucho menos sentirme presa de unas cuantas paredes, pero tal como lo dije, se dio la oportunidad. El frío acrecentaba y antes de morir congelado preferí tragarme aquel amargo trago de seguridad y bajar la guardia relegándome al cuidado de ancianas. Era molesto, en creces, pero al poco tiempo termine por acostumbrarme a aquel olor y a las cuantas presencias de niños rodeándome con bullas y jugarretas estúpidas.

_«No será por mucho tiempo»_ fue lo primero que me dije al ingresar huésped de aquel lugar, pero con el tiempo vi como los días rápidamente transcurrieron a través de mi ventanal. Quizás la cómoda cama me retuvo, quizás la necesidad que las añosas mujeres tenían hacia alguien tan joven como yo es que me hacía quedar, quizás los mocosos irreverentes me distraían, o simplemente el verme requerido dentro aquel lugar es que hicieron tan larga mi estancia, quien supiera…  
Pero lo único incontrastable era el hecho de oír mi nombre de labios de todos ellos, ya sea pidiendo una mano o simplemente llamándome a jugar…

— ¡Trece años!. ¡Felicidades!.— recuerdo no más hace un par de días oírles decir. Mi cumpleaños, supuestamente, el motivo elegido para festejar… lo veraz es que ya tenía tres años en aquella casona y solo me restaban dos más antes de estar legalmente fuera del cuidado de aquellas _damas_ y ser llamado un _adulto_, tal y como era lo normal en esta pútrida sociedad. ¿Qué haría después?. No era algo que realmente tendía a considerar…

Cierto día, uno más en el calendario, él llego. Quizás arrastrado por el mismo motivo que me impulsó, o quizás no, no importaba, al menos a mi no. Tenía aproximadamente nueve años, una mirada fuerte pero pérdida, una palidez producto del hambre y el frío, y una arrogancia tan petulante vista solo en mí. ¡Jáh! Un Yo en miniatura me atrevería a decir… solo que más callado y distante.

No fue difícil a decir verdad, me acerque y platiqué con él, es cierto que no respondía alguna de mis dudas y no articulaba más de media palabra, pero pronto lo tuve pegado a mi durante el día. No me incomodaba, ni mucho menos molestaba. Era silencioso pero al menos tenía un ayudante en las labores diarias que me delegaban las ancianas…

— ¿Estas bien?.— le preguntaba algunas noches que llegaba a mi recamara. Sus ojos ansiosos me auscultaban, sus labios arrugados por la presión ejercida al formar esa mueca y su delgada silueta apresada entre sus propios brazos me hacían referencia a otra pesadilla acaecida en su pequeña cabeza — Vamos, ven…— prontamente me veía haciendo un hueco en mi cama para invitarle a compartir mi almohada, sin respuesta alguna el trepaba a mi costado y ahí se acurrucaba. La primera vez si había sido una sorpresa, las demás, simple rutina…

Con el paso del tiempo, aquel mutismo y sobriedad del pequeño fueron desapareciendo y de a poco se habituaba a su nuevo entorno. Jugaba, platicaba, peleaba y lloraba algunas veces. Pero se hacia más confiable y seguro de su persona, me sentía realizado al verle ser parte de su ambiente, quizás como un padre orgulloso de su retoño pero no del mismo modo. Quería mucho al pequeño, sin duda, pero un sentimiento disímil al que debería fue aflorando dentro mi pecho, lo bueno es que ya me quedaba menos de un año para dejar el lugar… pronto me separaría de ellos, de él y arrancaría con fuerza la raíz de un sentimiento que no podría ser.

Un par de meses después él mocoso consiguió otro molesto niño que comenzó a seguirle, no era un novato pues el cabello rojizo ya lo había visto, pero al parecer su _nuevo amiguito _le tenía determinado respeto, pues en aquellas orbes enormes se reflejaba perfectamente la adoración que parecía sentir. Me daba gracia a decir verdad, él siguiéndome a mí, ayudándome en lo que le pidiera y el otro niño, sirviendo prestamente ante cualquier antojo que pudiésemos tener. Y al igual que en los días, por las noches, al menos las tormentosas noches de lluvia, ambos chiquillos se recluían en mi habitación. Abrían lentamente la puerta, mi pequeño delante, con aquellas cuencas bien abiertas y tras él, asido a su pijama, el otro crío tímido e inseguro, no expresaba nada y solo me limitaba a desplazar mi cuerpo a la esquina de las mantas, es entonces cuando dormíamos los tres apretujados en mi cama…

Fue un acontecimiento desolador el de mi partida, las ancianas me despedían con rugosos besos y agradecidas palabras en tanto a mi me urgía el despegarme de tanto sentimentalismo y atención longevíco, pero aun así les agradecí la estancia. Los mocosos siguieron, aunque entre risas y barullo, pues ellos poco comprendían lo que sucedía. Al final de la salida, junto al portón ya me esperaba otra calida sonrisa. Esos cabellos rojizos y esas trémulas cuencas azulencas aglomeradas en acuosas lágrimas me decían lo mucho que extrañaría mi presencia, pero aun así, mantuvo estúpidamente dibujada su sonrisa. No cambiaría el mentado chiquillo, triste o no, aquella mueca fastidiosa imperaba la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Y Kai?.— no evite el preguntar, después de todo no lo había visto en todo el día. El taheño encogió sus delgados hombros dándome a entender que, al igual que yo, ignoraba su presencia— Bueno… adiós.— reste la debida importancia, seguro de que si no lo veía lo extrañaría menos…

Y fue así. Dos años después me la pase rondando, trabajando ocasionalmente en cualquier lugar que se me asignara una oportunidad. Ganando lo suficiente para sobrevivir, comer y vestir. Mas no recuerdo la imprudencia que me llevo a terminar en otro extraño lugar…  
Recluido entre cuatro paredes, rodeado de cosas sin importancia alguna, trabajando para un sujeto que distaba mucho de ser una persona agraciada, para pasar a ser un completo desgraciado… un contrato firmado, una peligrosa aventura, el dinero y la adrenalina apropiándose de mi organismo es lo que me retenían en este lugar… quizás era eso, o quizás… ya no sabia que hacer…

Robé y lastimé. No me enorgullezco de eso, pero así paso… me metí con canallas y me vi rodeado de problemas, no obstante a eso me demandaba mi nueva ocupación. No paso mucho tiempo cuando nuevamente nuestro camino se entrecruzó.  
Debí entreverlo, era solo cuestión de tiempo el volver a toparme contigo, pero no imagine que sucediera tan prontamente, no estaba listo. Tus ojos me golpearon fuertemente haciendo ladear mi orgullo y tambalear mi confianza, no tenia palabras para excusar este comportamiento y temí, por un instante, el saberte preso de mi descabellada aventura. Pero nuevamente estaba equivocado, ya no eras un niño, no del todo, aquella fuerte complexión tuya me lo advertía, pero aquellos ojos distantes, mas dolidos, me hacían dudar de mis presunciones. No tenía porque protegerte, ya no necesitabas de mis brazos para ello… tu imponente presencia ya no necesitaba el resguardo de este payaso que te abandonó. Porque así lo he sentido y sé que tu piensas lo mismo.

— Kai…— mas me atrevo a pronunciarte. Tú me miras, no dices nada y solo me das la espalda para abandonar este sucio callejón. Sonrió ¡Esto era lo que esperaba!.

Tres días han pasado. No sé nada de ti y es un alivio en verdad. Prefiero que olvides aquel encuentro, y que me guardes en tu memoria como el chico que siempre tenía un lugar en su cama para ti _«En más de un sentido»_ medito entre carcajadas, presa de una dolorosa verdad.  
La noche cae, otro día de _trabajo_ se acerca, no quiero salir, pero sé que no puedo objetar nada ante su mandato…

— Bryan.— le escucho llamarme y me da arcadas simplemente al pronunciar una respetuosa palabra para responder su llamada— Esta noche tengo otro encargo para ti.— añade con una maliciosa sonrisa, esas que parecen sacadas de libros hechos para asustar a niños. Mas no a mi.

— Si, señor.— respondo ya enseñado. Cielos, en todo caso me hubiese enlistado al ejercito.

— Lleva al nuevo e instrúyelo.—

— ¿Nuevo?.— pregunto. No estaba consciente de que algún inadaptado se hubiese metido en esta podredumbre. Pobre incauto.

— Así es. Trátalo con cuidado. Es material invaluable.— añade. Solo asiento, ya me he cansado de escuchar tanta basura salida de aquella sucia boca y antes de que mis oídos resientan nuevamente el graznido de su voz me alejo con paso presuroso.

No se como describir el impacto recibido, el golpe directo hacia mi cabeza, el aturdimiento postrero, la falta de aire y el miedo haciendo mella dentro mi ser. ¿Por qué de toda la putrefacción en el mundo, tenias que ser tú quien acabase en este cementerio?… pero no es tiempo de análisis, sino de respuestas, las que tú me debes…

— Me dio la gana.— ¿Esa es tu contestación?. ¡Rayos!. Como quisiera partirte la cara.

— No es cuestión de querer. No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo.— advierto tratando de meterle algo de sentido común en su atolondrada cabezota, pero me veo seriamente ignorado— Es mejor que te marches. No sirves para esto.— intento disuadirlo

— Que raro. El señor Borcloff ha dicho que soy perfecto.— contesta con una inexpresiva sonrisa que me hace preguntar ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?. ¿Dónde esta el niño que me seguía a todo lado?.— Esto es lo que soy… déjame en paz.— agregas como si leyeras las preguntas que surcan mi cabeza presas de un pánico recientemente apoderado de mi control. No tengo alegato alguno, si es lo que deseas no voy a restringirte en lo absoluto.

— Ven conmigo. Te explicare como funciona todo.— me resigno. Tú me sigues y atento escuchas todo lo que tengo para revelarte sobre esta "Organización" y prontamente te asigno un compañero. Tus ojos me miran confundido ¿Acaso pensaste que estarías a mi lado?. No, ya es suficiente el tiempo que me he lamentado al mantenerme separado de ti, como para ahora sentirme culpable de tu pésima decisión.

Otros cuantos días han pasado acortando el contrato que he firmado. Ya pronto me veré libre y podré resarcir mi lamentoso error… trabajare como alguien decente, en plena luz del día, sonriendo a cuanta persona pasase por mi costado y dando los buenos días a cuanto conocido encuentre. Eso es lo que quiero en este momento.  
Recostado en el sofá espero mi siguiente instrucción, mas la bulla procedente de la vieja puerta atrae mi atención. Eres tú. Retiro prontamente mi mirada de tu presencia, te sientas en el sillón contiguo y sueltas un sentido rezongo.

— ¿Cansado?.— pregunto, mas no oigo tu respuesta, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza hacia el costado y contemplo como te has acercado y acomodado a pies del sofá.

— Un poco.— respondes dejando caer tu cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente apoyado sobre mi abdomen.

— Ya veo…— añado mientras dejo que mi mano comience a enredarse en tus tersas hebras azulinas acariciándolas. Te gusta, lo sé por el suspiro que has dejado escapar, yo sonrío y cierro mis ojos con agrado dejando el reloj correr.

Creo que esa fue la única vez, el único momento, que en realidad he valorado estando confinado en este lugar. Ya pocas veces te he visto, los horarios que nos asignaron poco me dejan el compartir algo de espacio contigo, aunque la verdad, creo ser al único que esto afecta. Te has hecho fuerte, todos lo comentan, pero si esperas hacerme sentir orgulloso como en lejanas épocas, estas equivocado, pues eso solo refleja que tu estancia será por demás prolongada… Rayos, y aun no he preguntado por cuanto tiempo es que has firmado.  
Esta noche lo haré…

Te espero junto, a lo que sé, es tu recamara. No tardas mucho en dar con mi presencia, te observo directamente a los ojos y tú haces lo mismo, pronto la razón que ha guiado mis pasos se me ha olvidado. ¡Como has cambiado!. Y es ahora que realmente lo noto… es cierto el rumor, te has hecho fuerte e imponente, me da hasta envidia el compararme contigo. Pero es algo que no tienes porque saber. Tus ojos lucen como siempre indolentes, pero he notado ligeras marcas amoratadas bajo ellos. ¿Aun las pesadillas te quitan el sueño?. Sonrió ligeramente, quizás después de todo no has cambiado mucho…

— ¿Y bien?.— rompes el silencio, yo simplemente parpadeo— ¿Para que me esperabas?.— cuestionas y nuevamente comienzo a fraguar los motivos que me han conducido hasta ahí.

— Por cuanto…— carraspeo— ¿Por cuánto tiempo has firmado el contrato?.—

— ¿Contrato?.— indagas con relevante confusión, yo asiento antes de sorprenderme por tu respuesta— Yo no he firmado nada. No soy tan estúpido.— mierda, entonces…

— ¿Por qué putas estas aquí?.— no puedo creer. No es comprensible que alguien se meta en esta maraña de degradación simplemente por quererlo así.

— No es algo que realmente te importe.—

— ¡Mierda, es que si me importa!.— no evito el gritar, estas sacándome la cordura.

— ¿Por qué?.— como osas si quiera preguntar…

— Porque eres un crío estúpido…— contesto sin tanto meditar, siento como las fuerzas menguan y como un amargo sabor escala mi garganta. Creo que siento un malestar llegar.

— No soy ningún niño. Y aquel que conociste se ha quedado atrás…—

— Lo sé… aquel niño que tanto quería se ha perdido en mi recuerdo.— bajo la cabeza, todo me da vueltas— Solo quiero decirle que lamento no haberle dicho Adiós… pero lo que más lamento es no haberle dicho que me esperara que yo iría por él en cuanto tuviera algo que ofrecerle. Una casa.— tomo con mis manos mi rostro¿Por qué el aire esta tan pesado?. Tengo calor— Que lamento haberle robado pequeños besos mientras dormía a mi lado, que lamento no haber jugado más tiempo con él… que lamento no haber espantado todas sus pesadillas y que lamento no…— _«No haberle dicho cuanto lo quiero…»_

_«¿Dónde estoy?» _indago cuando la conciencia vuelve a tomar acto de presencia, miro a mi derredor, esos viejos muebles lo conozco a la perfección.

— Mi habitación…— murmuro tranquilizándome de la sorpresa inicial

— Agh. Ciertamente eres una molestia.— volteo mi atención hacia la persona que habla— Mira que desmayarse justo a la mitad de una plática. Eres insufrible.— añade. Pero… ¿Acaso esta regañándome?. Si que es un impertinente este chiquillo.

— Lo que sea… solo déjame dormir ¿Quieres?.— pido cerrando los ojos, mas es un desnivel sobre mi lecho lo que hace nuevamente abrir mis orbes— ¿Qué haces?.— cuestiono al notar como Kai se arremolina entre mis mantas.

— Dormir. ¿No es eso lo que querías?. — manifiesta regalándome una seria mirada rojiza— Entonces, Calla y duérmete.—

_«Cielos… creo que me va a dar jaqueca.»_ sin embargo no puedo evitar el sonreír. Había extrañado los momentos placidos como este, los momentos en que compartía mi tálamo con alguien más, con este irreverente muchachito que ha dejado de ser un niño y se ha convertido en mi locura. Pero aun no puedo respirara en paz, no aun mientras continué confinado a este lugar…

Ya que después de todo yo si estoy amarrado a este castigo por un tiempo definido, mas, en cambio tú eres libre de irte cuando desees y yo espero que no tardes en abandonar este basural. Te mereces algo mejor sin duda, algo que no vas a encontrar en este lugar…

_«Porque desde el momento que nos conocimos, tuve estas emociones sin esperanza… porque desde el comienzo supe que no era amor u odio lo que sentía por ti, es algo más dulce, oscuro y profundo, algo que no pude descifrar, pero que carcome mi pecho y me hace trepidar de dolor.»_

†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\ F ! N /**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\/**†**\**

Bueno…  
Espero realmente te guste cariño, ya sé cuanto te gusta esta pareja, ya en otra oportunidad me tomare más tiempo para hacer algo mejor…  
El final no es muy bueno, y sé que quedaron algunas cosas inconclusas, pero como lo dije antes, lo hice esta tarde y quería finalizarlo antes de venir a clases… así que, mi excusa es el tiempo que no tenia… de todas formas espero sea de vuestro agrado…

**.: C-You :.**

_«.El amor entre iguales no es distinto.»_


End file.
